A Última Rosa
by Pandoras Team Inc
Summary: As reflexões finais de um guerreiro sobre seus amigos Afrodite de Peixes. Fic escrita para o concurso sobre os vinte anos de Saint Seiya do Fórum Pandora's Box. Escrita por Lord Hades.


**Disclaimer:** cavaleiros do zodíaco, bem como seus personagens e enredos são de propriedade exclusiva de seu criador. Não obtive lucro algum com essa fic, exceto por ter exercido mais uma vez a maravilhosa arte de escrever...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Última Rosa**

**Lord Hades**

Eu pude sentir a energia de Mu de Áries restaurando as armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze... Você foi tratado como traidor por tantos anos, Mu de Jamiel... Senti o tremendo impacto entre os cosmos do Pégaso e do cavaleiro de Touro... Aldebaran, sempre uma torre de simplicidade, força e amizade...

E pude perceber o exato momento em que o cosmo do mestre Ares se direcionou para a casa de Gêmeos, para impedir que os cavaleiros de bronze avançassem mais e mais, em direção à sala do mestre...

Sim... Eu já sabia, há muito tempo, que Saga de Gêmeos e o mestre Ares eram a mesma pessoa... Sou capaz de perceber com grande clareza certas semelhanças que esses dois cosmos, embora pareçam tão diferentes, apresentam...

Ao apoiar Saga, eu sabia que estava selando meu destino... Afrodite de Peixes, o mais belo dentre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros, chamado por alguns de "o cavaleiro mais temido", estava entediado...

Lembro-me da ocasião em que ajudei Miro de Escorpião a destruir a ilha de Andrômeda... Albion era um guerreiro poderoso, e, ainda assim, não foi páreo para uma única e singela Rosa Diabólica Real...

É com pesar que sinto a morte do Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de câncer... Eu e ele somos muito diferentes, mas ainda assim, somos irmãos... Irmãos de ouro... Assim como Aioria, que agora luta contra o pégaso... Meus amigos dourados, o que foi feito de nós?

Começou a chover... Uma chuva que devia se misturar com lágrimas que não existem... Agora é Shaka de Virgem quem luta contra um quinto cavaleiro de bronze. E mais um cosmo de ouro some em pleno ar, deixando apenas uma tênue, mas marcante lembrança...

O cavaleiro de Virgem me ensinou uma coisa há bastante tempo: tudo passa, tudo é efêmero, tudo se dissipa na eternidade... E, por mais que eu detestasse pensar dessa maneira, é a única maneira... A beleza, a força, tudo o que eu pensei ser importante vai sumir na escuridão... Juntamente com o cavaleiro de Virgem...

Libra, a casa que deveria ser protegida pelo Mestre Ancião... Eles já cruzaram metade de um santuário protegido pelos mais poderosos cavaleiros... Há uma diferença entre esses cavaleiros de bronze e os cavaleiros de ouro... Pena que ainda não posso dizer com clareza qual é...

O próximo oponente será Miro de Escorpião, um dos mais poderosos dentre nós. Sinta como os cosmos do pégaso e do dragão se retorcem em agonia ao receber as Agulhas Escarlates... Existem poderosos laços de amizade entre eles, isso é óbvio... A chegada do cisne prova isso...

Acho que estou sorrindo... Os cavaleiros de ouro costumavam ser tão semelhantes a esses cavaleiros de bronze... Misto de nostalgia e perda... A amizade não mais existe... Pelo menos, não tão forte quanto costumava ser... Aioros, o cavaleiro de Sagitário... Foste taxado de traidor, mas gosto de pensar que não abandonaste teus irmãos de ouro...

Eles já estão muito perto da décima segunda casa... O embate entre o Dragão e Capricórnio parece estar acontecendo bem em frente a meus olhos... E então... Uma estrela ascendente... Não sorrio por desprezo, e sim de felicidade: Shura está se purificando e se juntando as estrelas...

Camus de Aquário: o cavaleiro racional e frio, o Mago da Água e do Gelo... Pelo menos uma vez seu coração gelado amoleceu, ao ensinar a seu discípulo sua arte suprema... Talvez não tenhas visto, mas foi maravilhoso o brilho dos cristais de gelo que se espalharam pelo céu depois da colisão entre as duas Execuções Aurora...

Meu tempo está acabando... Logo o Pégaso e Andrômeda estarão aqui... Logo não poderei contemplar mais a beleza dessa terra maravilhosa... Logo, estarei separado de vários amigos preciosos... Meus amigos de Ouro...

Lutarei contra o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e lançarei mão de todo meu cosmo e minha convicção... Como meus amigos fizeram antes de mim, devo enfrentar os cavaleiros de bronze... Para vencer ou morrer... E mesmo que me junte a tantos que agora já estão no outro mundo, caminharei pelo vale sombrio com um sorriso nos lábios e com leveza no coração... Lutei pela beleza da batalha, pelo contraste entre o sangue e as rosas e ergui meu cosmo até torná-lo brilhante como o sol!

E pela eternidade lutarei contra o esquecimento... Juntamente com meus amigos queridos, os cavaleiros de ouro...

Em homenagem aos meus amigos, cavaleiros de ouro: minha última rosa sanguinária foi a mais bela de todas...

**Nota final: **essa fic foi escrita de maneira especial para o Concurso de Fics do Fórum Pandora's Box relativo as comemorações dos vinte anos de Saint Seiya.


End file.
